Come Here Sensei
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Takes place between chapter 5 and 6 of Ten Elements and the Weapons of Steel. Misako and Garmadon are alone and Misako finds Wu's sensei hat. Awful summery-Don't like don't R&R I know it sucks so no flames plz


**So this was way shorter but I just kept going for no reason... THIS IS RATED T FOR ROMANCE! This time it is NOT for violence! Seriously, kids go away, this is not for you! XD Read it if you're unaffected by touchyness...**

**Okay this takes place within chapter 5 and 6 of Ten Elements and the Weapons of Steel lol. What Garmadon and Misako do when no one is in the house... what do they do?**

**Act stupidly adorable that's what... let's see how stupid I'll feel once you all start leaving comments, shall we? BTW Wait till the end for total satisfaction.**

* * *

Everyone was out of the dojo, away on a short camping excursion for the animal ninja and Misako Garmadon had some wonderful things in mind for her former dark lord when her brother in-law had left on an errand.

She grinned as she pulled out the bamboo woven hat. "What's that?" She grinned and turned, holding the hat behind her back. "What?" he laughed, seeing she was startled by his sudden appearance.

"Oh nothing," she giggle and brushed off the hat. "Wu just forgot his hat… wonder if he'll care". He stepped up to her and put it on him. "You look good in it," she grinned.

"I love it when we have the place to ourselves," he brushed up against her, making her blush. She tucked her chin on her chest and looked to the wall to avoid his eyes. "Why not make the most of this time?"

"Oh you are so-" he abruptly kissed her. His hands found the belt around her waist in the loops of her shirt and undid it. "No… stop it…" she shook her head away.

"I don't wanna though," he bumped noses against hers making her blush. "Come on… my brother's gone… we can be as loud as we want… I believe we have eight years of making up," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "It wasn't my fault you decided to try and take those weapons from Wu… you had it coming if you ask me," Misako smirked at the last bit.

"Now you're gonna pay for that one," he held her to the wall. She nervously fidgeted in his grasp, no telling what he was gonna be doing.

"What are you planning to do to me?" she tried to hide a small smile of excitement as he brushed her face.

"Oh, I'm gonna make you suffer… teach you a lesson about telling me off," he smirked, butting his forehead against hers.

"Teach me a lesson? Then that sensei hat will suit you after all," she breathed, feeling the magnetic attraction. Ever since the Final Battle it had been like this. They had probably been more attracted now than when they were first married. She tilted her chin up to kiss him as he thrust her against the wall rougher.

He started by finishing unbuttoning her outer shirt and she allowed him to slip it off her shoulders. She remained fidgety knowing how rough he could be with her when he was in these frisky moods. She shuddered as he kissed her neck, but unlike most times, it was _slow_.

She finally found her hands untying his black and purple kimono and found nerve to slip his pants off. She was met in kind. He slipped his hands on her hips making her squeak. He stopped and looked at her, trying to hold in his laughter.

"What was that?" he snickered. "You sound like kitten". Misako rolled her eyes and slipped her arms around his neck and down his back, clawing with her filed nails, trying to bring him closer. He finally grinded up against her until they were chest against chest, "Oh we haven't done this in far too long". He closed his eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Can you imagine what would happen if Wu walked right in?" she whispered, giggling. She could only imagine the hilarious scene. Much like many times the younger brother would spoil their intimacy.

"Nah, we'll just go in our room and lock the door like any other night," he slipped his hand down her leg making her flinch. "I love it that you're so ticklish".

"Stooop," she squealed and tried to move his much stronger hands away from her abdomen. The two were so caught up that they never heard the front sliding doors of the dojo open and close.

"Hey, Misako? Garmadon?" Wu stepped down the hall. "Anyone seen my other-" he stopped in the doorway to find the lovers with their hands all over the other. The sensei's face went red from the sight of the two.

"WU!" Misako's green eyes abruptly noticed him which startled Garmadon who released her quickly, having her slip down the wall; hitting her head. "Ow…"

"Sorry…" Garmadon looked back down at her. "Uh… why are… you here…" he almost glared at his younger brother but withheld it for now.

"I… uh… finished…" Wu tried to look his older brother in the eye and ignore Misako who was just in a tank top and underwear, on the floor, against the wall. Now Garmadon was giving him the death glare which was his cue to leave. _Now._ "But I think I forgot something!" He quickly walked out.

"Great, now the mood is gone, but that's not unusual" Garmadon helped his wife up. They bent over and picked up their own pairs of pants and walked into their bedroom. "So… what do you want to do now?" He was about ready to put his pants back on when she snagged it from him.

"Oh I don't know…" Misako gave a mischievous grin as she tossed the pants aside on the bed. Her husband looked at her confused for a moment and she used the brief moment of vulnerability and tackled him. Once on the bed she sat herself on top of his waist and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Come here sensei".

A grin crept on Garmadon's face and he brought his hands up around her hips and to the lower back and brought her forward. "Now I wish I locked our door".

"Who cares?" she whispered. She tilted the hat up and snuck her head underneath it. Garmadon propped himself up on his elbows and let his wife have her fun. Finally he wrapped both arms around her and was on top of her, holding her down to the mattress.

"You didn't think you would be the one leading did you?" he laughed.

Misako didn't fidget but just looked up at him with her emerald eyes. "It's been a year and I still don't believe you're here…"

"Well I am, and here's out I prove it," he kissed the corner of her jaw. He started grinding her down making her squeak with excitement.

It was a rare occasion they could do this in evenings. More than half of the time their son and his friends would be in the newly rebuilt dojo, leaving the two to do nothing but hear the sound of five boys and a girl arguing, laughing, or ganging up on one.

They'd always have to wait till everyone would be asleep. Even then they'd have to be silent. "I want to move out so badly," Misako tried to keep her voice from being shaky. "But I don't think Lloyd would be happy".

"He's our last child…" he kissed her. "I'd be unhappy to…"

"Aaron… Yasmin… and Violet…" she quietly remembered.

"Please don't say those names…" he sighed. "You know it hurts too much…"

"Sorry…" she rolled from under him. Garmadon felt stupid. He just killed what could have been a glorious night with her. She was facing away from him, but on his side of the bed.

"I believe this is my side," he smirked and prodded her in the shoulder.

"So? We always used to switch sides…" she looked behind her, raising her left eyebrow.

"Please don't act like that, is it too much trouble to not mention them?" He toyed with her hair. "You promised we'd never speak of them to Lloyd… it's hard enough hiding younger pictures of us…"

"Hmm, I don't know… how can you persuade me to keep my little mouth shut?" she looked up, thinking.

"Oh I'll persuade you," he grinned and moved back on top of her. They were about ready to tug off whatever else they were wearing when the door opened.

"Hey Garmadon Lloyd just called," Wu hung his head as Garmadon threw the blanket over him and Misako and then buried his face in the nearest pillow. "WEDDING NIGHT ALL OVER AGAIN!" Misako couldn't help but laugh as he yelled.

**Why did I do that in the end? Oh yea, cuz I'm a troll. I spent a week writing this... because... I have no reason this time... no reason at all... but I have other one shots for the ninja... lol. So... Wu, even when you're old you troll your big bro... WTH?! **

**Haha... oh man... Also lot's of references to other stories... the whole "persuade" thing was in the chapter of Their Past Their Story when Misako persuades Garmadon to go to the monastery with her and Lloyd, of course that led to Garmadon trying to steal the golden weapons and resulted in her unexpected pregnancy with Willow. **

**Crao I just realized about Willow... Misako only had her for two days... Willow's b-dayis August 10th... and my head cannon birthday for Garmadon is August 12th... shiiiiiiiiiz... I just realized that Misako left Willow on Garmadon's birthday...**

**Only I can do that, ya hear!? ONLY ME! **

**Kai: Aw great, she fed her own ego today... you guys had nothing to do with this one...**

**HEY! LOOKS WHO'S TALKING YOU (censored)**

**Ahem, thank you for reading this, if you read this and still kept you sanity, you deserve like... a billion cookies. Heck you derserve that much every time you read any of my stories and updates haha! Love you all ~**

**~Mar**


End file.
